candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Timed levels
Time levels, also known as Timed Levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is purple with a timer hourglass. Timed levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, and the first timed level is level 20. Once you get to a timed level, Mr. Yeti will introduce it. Timed levels are the second rarest type of levels, with 37 levels currently, making up 6.98% of all levels. Timed levels are considered easier than Jelly Levels, Candy Order Levels and Ingredients Levels. See the full list of Time levels Objective To pass a time level, a certain score must be achieved within the time allocated. If a cascade combo effect is caused at any time, an extra time candy will come down, which gives 5 extra seconds if broken. The remaining special candies or +5 seconds candies at the end of the level will behave like Wrapped Candy and activate during Sugar Crush. The Extra Time booster gives 15 seconds extra at the start and the discontinued Charm of Frozen Time used to freeze the timer until the player made their next move. When an Extra Time Candy is matched, it will only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever is closer. On the Facebook version, a no more move sitatuion will cause a 5 second penalty. Trivia *Candy Factory, Chocolate Mountains, Easter Bunny Hills, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, and all episodes after Crunchy Castle have only 1 timed level, while the others have 2. Meanwhile, Licorice Tower, Soda Swamp, Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau, Ice Cream Caves, Sour Salon and Candy Town are the only episodes not to have any timed levels at all. *When Licorice Tower was released, level 373 was believed to be the last timed level ever, but this was confirmed false when Polka Palooza came out, as level 403 was timed. However, none of the last 68 have been timed levels, suggesting that Level 462 could be the last one ever. *There have never been two consecutive Timed Levels. *Timed Levels are the most spread out level type. In the entire game, the smallest gap between two timed levels is 4 (levels 80 and 84). This could, however, be a result of the level type's low abundance. *Less than 1 in 10 levels are Timed Levels. *Timed levels could actually be the easiest level type, as there are no "insanely hard" timed levels. Moves Levels has levels 97, 98 and 110. *Level 182, amidst the Hell's Cluster, could be considered the hardest timed level. *Usually, they key to get three stars on these is combining wrapped candy + color bomb. But there are exceptions. *Level 211 is the only level with a maximum time that is not divisible by 5, which is 17 seconds. *There is usually a Timed Level just before a difficult level. An example would be Level 166 before Level 167. *This level type is the first kind of level to have it as a finale on an episode. Level 20. *Easter Bunny Hills is the only 15-level episode to have a timed finale. Level 80. *Level 252 is the only Timed level with 4 colours. *There are more Timed levels with 5 colours than there are with 6 colours. *Oddly, there are no time levels in the Dreamworld for unknown reasons. *Hard timed levels tend to have 1 minute & 30 seconds. Notable Timed Levels *'Level 20' - First Timed Level *'Level 108' - Tenth Timed Level *'Level 121' - A very hard level for some players *'Level 182' - Considered the hardest Timed Level *'Level 189' - Twentieth Timed Level *'Level 211' - Only timed level with a time limit not divisible by 5. (17 seconds) *'Level 252' - A timed level that can be played forever. Millions of points can be achieved. *'Level 297' - A timed level with the lowest time limit. (15 seconds) *'Level 313' - Thirtieth Timed Level *'Level 343' - A timed level with the highest time limit (3 minutes) * Level 462 - Last Timed level. Category:Level types Category:Time levels